The 'Comic'
by RainingSkys
Summary: Cartman was reading at lunch. How it sprawled out into mixed feelings, lies of orientations, and false promises, well...it's South Park. (High school AU, Style, some Cartman X Kyle moments and other shippings but aren't the main focus. OOCness definitely/most likely.)
It was awful. It was unheard of...it was off. Hella off.

Eric Cartman, fat-ass and Jew hater, the kid with the most ego and was determined that he wasn't fat and that the scales were lying to him, was reading.

Not just any book, a book with pictures. That figures. But the pictures...a little...off one might say.

Everyone thought and or knew that Cartman was straight, so this book was questionable. And Kyle was the brave one to look over his shoulder.

When Kyle looked over Eric's shoulder, the brown haired boy closed the book quickly.

"What the hell are you reading?" Kyle asked, trying to snatch the book out of the meaty fingers that held it.

"None of your fucking business, Jew." Eric snapped back, holding the book away from the frustrated red head.

"Whatever..." Kyle mumbled.

Eric opened his book back up, ignoring the other boy, and continued on the page he was on.

Kyle looked again. Eric snapped the book close again and the Jew mumbled 'innocent' words to the floor.

That was when Kyle conjured up a plan. He was absolutely determined to find out what the fat ass was reading. It was questionable as to what the other boy was reading since he hadn't said anything but for Kyle to mind his own fucking business...very questionable indeed.

Since it was lunch and Kyle had some extra money on him, he'd buy fat boy a treat. A treat to see what he was reading and find out if it was any good or not considering that it was most likely a comic with a hardcover...that doesn't make sense. Maybe it was something else? But what could it be?

XXX

Kyle made his way back to the lunch table, cookie in hand, and sat down. And as if in cue, Eric's eyes looked up and then to the left where the Jewish boy was sitting.

He could just see the drool watering up in Cartman's mouth, it was almost like a volcano. A volcano that could only be appeased by the chocolate chip cookie in the red headed boy's hand.

Cartman looked back to his book anxiously, then looked back to the cookie. The cookie looked so lonely and tormented to be in the Jew's hands that it was crying tears of chips as it was drowned into a carton of milk.

Eric had to save the cookie. He had to put it in a better place...a place it would be accepted.

Kyle smirked noticing the boy had taken quite a hungry look to the cookie that was being drowned and that the brown eyes would follow the cookie if it was moved.

And then the move was made.

Kyle dropped the cookie in his milk, got up so that he was thought to be gone, and hid behind a near by trash can.

The other boy, once noticing that the cookie's captor was gone, slid across the seat to the tray the milk carton was and quick as a flash, gobbled the cookie down. It was rewarding for both the cookie and the boy. He then slid back and acted like nothing happened as the other boy returned to his seat, unaware of the missing cookie.

XXX

The bell rung signifying that lunch was over and that the students needed to get to class...preferably on time.

Kyle rushed out of the lunch room and into his class, sat his stuff in his seat, told the teacher he had to use the bathroom, and then left. Left with a book in hand and a smirk on his face.

XXX

He locked himself in a stall as soon as he sat down on the toilet (after some sanitary precautions for he didn't have to actually use the toilet,) read the book cover.

'Geometry : Book One' the cover read.

'Geometry?' Kyle thought opening the book, 'why the hell is this fat ass reading a Geometry book? He doesn't even have Geometry.'

These thoughts ran through his mind as he turned the cover page, revealing a shocking detail indeed.

Instead of words on the page, their was another book. And while it still appeared that there was pages on the outer part of the book, there wasn't. A square had been expertly cut into the book and was replaced by another book.

This book showed a boy. A boy that Kyle personally knew, nude with another boy he knew interlocked with each other in a firm grasp, staring out at the reader.

Kyle gulped and turned the page, not even bothering to read the cover and explicit warnings.

"S-Stan?"

Kyle's eyes widened. It was him and Stan fucking Marsh. He dared to read on.

"S-Stan... I've been meaning to ask you something..."

Stan nodded.

"Well... I was wondering...how much do you love me?"

Real Kyle froze. His cheeks flushed red and he about screamed before noticing his location. He anxiously flipped through the pages before he flipped to a particular page.

Book him had tears in his eyes as his best friend slammed into him with brute force, looks of pleasure even between the obvious tears.

"S-Stan! Stan! Stan!" The book boy yelled to the other as a load of white stuff filled him, exasperated looks on both their faces.

XXX

"Don't fucking talk to me fat ass." Kyle warned, returning the book to the slightly confused boy as he left class, the images of the book following him.

"Hey Kyle-"

He turned around. His whole face flushed red and he about screamed.

Stan Marsh had showed up at a bad time. A really bad time.

"What?" Kyle responded, trying to keep his cool and not run away right now.

"Can I come over after school and maybe-"

"Sure." The Jew said quickly and left.

'...what did I just say?'

XXX

:^)

XXX

His parents had gone out for a night on small romantic one day trip, leaving Kyle and Ike home, alone. They said they could each either invite a friend over for a sleepover or go to a friend's house for a sleepover as long as they weren't alone. And Kyle had planned to be alone, for Ike was going to someone's house for a sleepover, but that was ruined.

Stan Marsh would be staying at his house for one night and the images from the 'book' Kyle had read previously, still haunted him even as they both sat down and watched the two ever so popular Terrance and Philip, for hours still felt uncomfortable. Even with the farting and cursing coming from the TV.

"Hey...Kyle? Are you alright?" Stan asked in the middle of the show, clearly noticing the tension between them.

"Oh uh- Yeah. I'm alright..." Kyle said to the air, not really looking at the one who spoke to him.

"You seem...distant so I was just wondering if their was anything wrong-"

Kyle looked down. His hand was touching Stan's hand. In fact, it was holding his hand. Holding it tightly.

He quickly snatched his hand away, got up and turned off the television.

"Im going to change now." The boy stated, looking Stan dead in the eye.

Stan nodded, a bit confused by the sudden gesture, but passed it off as nothing even if the butterflies in his stomach were saying something else.

XXX

About an hour passed; dead silence.

Now it really shouldn't be so awkwardly silent considering it was just a touch of hands for a while, but they were two teenage boys still trying to find themselves underneath all that flesh and bone. ..that and one of them had been scarred by a book.

So instead of talking about what was wrong, they sat on the couch shoulder by shoulder. With stiff shoulders of course.

"Kyle," Stan said finally breaking the silence. "I'm serious, is there something wrong?" He didn't even bother to look to Kyle and talked to the air.

"No. There's nothing wrong,"

Stan glared at Kyle.

"Okay fine...there is something wrong-"

"What is it? You can tell me, we are best friends and we've lasted all the way up to high-school," Stan interrupted.

"Well...you know how Cartman was reading today at lunch?"

Stan nodded.

"He was reading...a Geometry book but it wasn't, it was one of those fakes? Ya know the one where-"

"You're avoiding it. Stop avoiding whats wrong and tell me,"

Kyle nodded and turned a shade of red, but continued.

"Well...the book inside the book was about us."

Stan raised an eyebrow. Why the hell did the fat ass have a book about them?


End file.
